<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painfully Worth It (Calum Hood One Shot) by i_like_5sos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323060">Painfully Worth It (Calum Hood One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_5sos/pseuds/i_like_5sos'>i_like_5sos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_5sos/pseuds/i_like_5sos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really think you can just go around giving fuck-me eyes to every guy in this building and get away with it?” He growls against your lips before grabbing a chunk of your hair and pulling it back to expose your neck. </p><p>He kisses softly at the smooth skin showcasing his love for you amidst his fit of jealousy before sucking hard in an obvious mission to mark you as his. You feel your knees buckle at the feeling of his violent lips against your skin, and as your weight shifts to accommodate your swaying, you feel another wave of pain wash over you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painfully Worth It (Calum Hood One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!</p><p>This piece was based on few prompts I was given on Tumblr:<br/>-“It was so worth the injury though!”<br/>-“Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.”</p><p>I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve always known Calum to be a man of the jealous variety, so you more or less know what’s in store for you when you lock eyes with him on stage as you’re talking with Jack, one of the band’s crew members, behind the black curtain that separates you from the screaming crowd. You can almost see the green-eyed monster take over his body as Jack places his hand on your upper arm as he laughs at some ridiculous joke you had made before catching Calum’s eye, and it causes you feel a familiar flutter in your stomach as you watch him tare his gaze from you to sing his part. For the rest of the show you find it hard to focus on anything that’s being said to you as your mind wanders deeper and deeper into the many ways Calum will be punishing you for making him jealous when he’s trying to perform. The flutter in your stomach becoming harder and harder to ignore as you do so.</p><p>You can hardly contain yourself as you watch the boys take their final bow, pushing your thighs together and turning back Jack to wish him a good night, knowing it’ll only be a matter of seconds before Calum’s at your side and pulling you away to make you pay for your actions. To your surprise Jack pulls you in for a hug and wishes you a good night. As he lets you go, you suddenly find yourself being wrapped up in another’s arms; you’d know his hold anywhere. Before you can react to Calum’s presence, you’re being thrown over his shoulder and escorted away without so much as a word to Jack as you hear him mutter something about giving you good night while walking away.</p><p>“Calum, is this really necessary?” You ask as you try to wiggle out of his grasp, hitting your hand against the front of his dampened shirt.</p><p>He says nothing. Breathing heavily from putting it all on stage moments prior to taking you captive, he continues to carry you through the backstage area of whatever venue you two had found yourselves in tonight. You quickly give up the fight and accept the embarrassing circumstances you’ve found yourself in, knowing it’ll be worth it in the end.</p><p>After turning into an empty hall, he slows down and stops next to a utility closet, knocking once and waiting a moment. Hearing no reply, he quickly enters the room with you and shuts the door behind him. Just as you begin to try and wiggle out of his grasp, he lets you go without a care, causing your body to fall back to the ground landing hard on your ankles.</p><p>As you hit the ground, a sharp wave of pain courses through your body from your left ankle. You immediately know something’s wrong, but before you can voice it, Calum’s lips are against yours and he’s got your back against the door. His intoxicating smell fills your lungs as his hands violently explore your body while he presses his hard bulge against your hip. You become lost in all things Calum as he briefly separates his lips from yours.</p><p>“You really think you can just go around giving fuck-me eyes to every guy in this building and get away with it?” He growls against your lips before grabbing a chunk of your hair and pulling it back to expose your neck.</p><p>He kisses softly at the smooth skin showcasing his love for you amidst his fit of jealousy before sucking hard in an obvious mission to mark you as his. You feel your knees buckle at the feeling of his violent lips against your skin, and as your weight shifts to accommodate your swaying, you feel another wave of pain wash over you.</p><p>“Fuck, Calum I think-” you’re swiftly cut off by another hard tug to your hair.</p><p>“I don’t remember asking you to speak.” His lips surface from your skin just enough for you to feel his breath hot against your neck.</p><p>The pain in your ankle is almost instantly forgotten as you focus on the heat of Calum’s body against your own. You reach out to pull him closer, but you’re met with a hand on your wrist. He grips it tightly and pins it against the door above your head.</p><p>“Don’t touch me. You don’t get to touch me yet.” He orders, pulling himself away from you long enough for you to see the darkness in his eyes. “In fact,” He pauses to grab you by the waist and whips you around to face the door. “you don’t get to look at me either.”</p><p>The awkward twisted angle of your arm and the feeling of the cold metal of the door against your cheek are both welcomed distractions from the throbbing pain in your ankle. Though, the ever-growing burn of desire growing inside of you is doing a pretty good job of distracting you on its own. You groan against the door as you hear the telltale sound of Calum unzipping his pants, not fully realizing how badly you needed him until now- ankle pain or no ankle pain.</p><p>“Gonna remind you that <em>no one else</em> could make you feel as good as I do.” He says pressing his body against your back. His cock hard and pushing into your hip bone, showing to you he’s just as ready for you as you are for him. “You’re <em>mine.</em>” He breathes into your ear.</p><p>His free hand travels from your waist to the hem of your dress, pausing for a moment to kiss your neck between the strands of hair that lay against it, leaving you to silently beg for his impending touch. After an agonizing minute of anticipation, he complies and continues his path to the inside of your thighs, and finally reaching his destination. You hear his breath hitch as he rubs you through the thin fabric of your panties.</p><p>“You’re already dripping, and I’ve barely touched you.” He tisks. “That desperate for my cock huh?” He scoffs as he rips your panties to the side. “No use wasting any time then. Better give the needy slut what she wants.”</p><p>“Please-” You beg as you squirm in anticipation feeling him line up with your entrance.</p><p>“<em>Please.</em>” He mocks against your shoulder, “I thought I said no-” He forces himself into you and you gasp out at the stretch and sudden fullness. “<em>talking.</em>” He pants the last word out and his grip on your wrist tightens.</p><p>The only thing keeping you standing upright is Calum’s hand planted firmly back on your waist as your knees buckle once more in response to your body’s efforts to try and adjust to the feeling of him inside of you. The only sound to be heard is the shallowed breathing between the two of you as he waits for your subtle nod, letting him know you’re ready before he continues.</p><p>He withdraws almost fully before slamming himself back into you, hitting you in just the right spot, your body pressing harder against the door as you moan out his name. His grip on your waist tightens.</p><p>“Do you want the whole fucking building to hear you?” He hisses. “They don’t deserve to hear how good I make you feel. Keep quiet for me.”</p><p>He thrusts deeply into you again, as you bite your lip, doing your best to comply.</p><p>“You’re mine.” He mumbles softly against your hair, sending a wave of pleasure through you that no thrust could ever match.</p><p>His grip on your waist loosens before leaving it once again as he makes his way to your panties. He begins rubbing your clit in tight circles as his lips find another exposed piece of skin on you neck and begin sucking, surly to leave another mark. Your head spins at the overwhelming stimuli. Feeling your high start to build, you move your free hand to your breasts, squeezing and pulling at your nipples, switching between the two.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em>” He moans as his lips leave your neck. “Give me your lips.”</p><p>You haphazardly obey his command turning your body as well as you can manage, standing on your toes to meet his lips at the awkward angle. Just as your lips connect, the previously suppressed ache of your ankle resubmerges, and your knees buckle for a new reason.</p><p>“Shit!” You yell out in pain as Calum quickly reacts, letting go of your wrist and supporting your body.</p><p>“What the hell? Are you okay, Baby? Did I hurt you?!” All dominance in his voice washed away and replaced with concern as he holds you up tightly by your waist with both hands.</p><p>“Yeah I-” You take a moment to breathe and adjust your weight to your uninjured ankle, “I think I might have hurt my ankle when you set me down earlier. It’s nothing... The tippy toes might have been too much, but I’m fine. I’m okay.”</p><p>“So it wasn’t me?” He’s quiet for a brief moment. “Do you want to stop?”</p><p>“No, Baby. It wasn’t you.” You squirm slightly at knowledge that he is still inside of you with a job that clearly needs to be finished. “No! No- In fact, I was enjoying myself up until now.”</p><p>“I’ll bet you were.” He chuckles softly before pulling out of you, leaving you empty and whining from the loss.</p><p>“Calum,” you whimper, “please baby. I just had to take the weight off of it! I’m fine. Can you please just-” You’re cut off by him spinning you around to face him once again.</p><p>“<em>Calm down</em>. You’ll get what you want in a minute.” He says shaking his head. “So damn <em>needy</em>.” He hoists your injured leg up around his thigh as he looks into your eyes and smiles softly. “I like you better from this angle anyway.”</p><p>Calum presses his lips against yours as you feel him line himself up with your entrance again, this time slowly sliding into you, allowing you to both savor the feeling. With the worry about supporting your ankle out of the way, you can fully focus on fucking Calum, and in no time, your kisses become sloppy as his pace quickens, devolving to the two of you more or less breathing into one another’s mouths as you both focus on the task at hand. Your hands snake up the back of his shirt, gripping onto the back of his shoulders to provide a slightly better angle, while also admiring the heat of his skin and the way the muscles move while thrusting into you. As he hits your g spot, you bite into his thick bottom lip and he growls against your teeth, thrusting harder into you. His hand makes its way back to its favourite place, rubbing you in time with his thrusts as you do your best to suppress a moan, releasing his lip.</p><p>“Tell me how bad you need me.” He mumbles his telltale sign that he’s getting close.</p><p>“Need you so bad.” Your nails dig into his shoulders as he thrusts hard into you. “No one makes me feel as good as you do baby.” You say breathlessly, dropping your head against his chest. “So fucking good.”</p><p>“Don’t you forget it.” He says, his voice deep. “Now give me those lips and I’ll show you just how good I can make you feel.”</p><p>You comply instantly, lifting your head up to meet his lips eagerly. He picks up the pace, crashing into you hard as he continues to rub your most sensitive spot. His free hand slides into your bra, squeezing and tugging your nipple tightly, the sensation almost sending you over the edge. You hold yourself back as best as you can, awaiting his go ahead, knowing better at this point in your relationship than to cum without Calum’s permission when he’s like this- injured or not.</p><p>His kisses become sloppy once more as his thrusts begin to quicken further. Just as you’re sure you can’t hold back any longer you hear him mumble your name against your lips.</p><p>“Show me how good I make you feel. Cum for me, Baby.” He commands with an uneven voice, clearly on the brink of coming undone himself.</p><p>Almost instantly you lose yourself in your orgasm. Your senses are forfeited, and you can’t feel the ground beneath you as your body is engulfed in pleasure. You barely notice Calum hitting his high as you clench around him, though he continues to push you both through your orgasms with sloppy thrusts, his lips on yours being the only thing keeping the two of you quiet as it happens.</p><p>His head drops to your shoulder as your senses begin to return. You listen to Calum’s soft panting as you plant a quick kiss on his neck.</p><p>“All that because someone else gave me a <em>hug</em>?” You chuckle, sliding your hands down his sweat-covered back to settle on a lose hold around his waist.</p><p>He shakes his head, his nose brushing against your collarbone, before lifting it and locking his eyes with yours. “I’m sorry Babe,<strong> call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.</strong>” His face is flushed in a deep red as he leans in to kiss you once more.</p><p>As his lips dance slowly with yours, he begins to withdraw from you resulting in a quiet protesting whimper at the loss of him once again. After he’s fully withdrawn and back into his pants, you unhook your leg from around his and set your foot back into the ground. With your adrenaline having recently been completely fucked out of you, you’re met with the full force of the pain of your injury rushing through you as you apply pressure to it without thinking. You let out a pained cry, tearing your lips away from his.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He says, dropping down to the floor to hold your foot carefully.</p><p>“Calum, it’s fine.” You start, but as he turns your foot slightly to get a better look, you yelp and realize that maybe it’s not entirely fine.</p><p> “I would never have- you should have told me it was this bad! We shouldn’t have- No… I should have stopped when you told me you were hurt. I should have set you down like a fucking decent person instead of some kind of psychotic sex crazed-” He tampers off, still examining your now swollen ankle.</p><p>His compassion warms your heart -among other things- as you run your fingers through his hair and grab a handful, lightly tugging at it so he’ll look up at you.</p><p>“<strong>It was so worth the injury though!</strong>” You say smirking. “And besides, I love my psychotic sex-crazed Calum.” Your grip tightening slightly as you chew on your inner bottom lip. “He gives me the best orgasms.”</p><p>“I can tell.” He replies smugly, dropping his eyes to your inner thighs, using his free hand to wipe up some of the juices from your leg with his finger before placing it in his mouth, sucking it off. “You taste the best when you’ve got my cum inside you.”</p><p>“Share” You whine.</p><p>He carefully sets your foot back down, causing you to wince slightly as he does so before standing up to meet your lips with his. You can taste the both of you on his lips and you feel a familiar tug in your stomach. You begin to deepen the kiss but are quickly met with his retraction.</p><p>“<em>Baby”</em> he warns, “as much as I would <em>love</em> to go again, we <em>are</em> still in a-“ he looks at his surroundings, actually taking them in for the first time before continuing “Janitor’s closet in the back of a venue, <em>and</em> your ankle is pretty fucked up. We should get it checked out by the medical team before they leave.”</p><p>You sigh and agree, cleaning yourself up enough to look half presentable after just being fucked in a broom closet. Calum finds an unopened package of cloths and uses one to clean up your legs and tossing it into a trash cart before scooping you up bridal style. He then leads you out of the custodial room and into the hallway as innocently as his ‘just-fucked’ hair and the many new welts on your neck will allow.</p><p>As the two of you make your way to the first-aid station, you rest your head against his shoulder and trace your fingers along the lines of his different arm tattoos while he apologizes to you once again.</p><p>“Hey Cal?” You say, cutting him off.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I think I know a way you can make this up to me.” You say softly, making sure no one around can hear you. “Though it might be less... vertical.” You snicker, leaning your head up to plant a kiss on his jaw.</p><p>“I think I can make that happen” He says, smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>